youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Yesenia Wilson
Yesenia Wilson is the daughter of Nigel Wilson. She's also Rick's best friend, but Rick's love interest in Superhero Movie (2008). Her personal She's like Yesenia Miller/Stewart (they both had friends), Mary Jane Watson/Parker (they both had ex-boyfriend back then), Gwen Stacy (they both brave and had a widow father) and Nancy Holbrook (they both afraid). She's beautiful, nice, sweet, lovely and smart girl. Her life She was born in Townville with her dad. Her mom died when she was 5 years old. As years passed, she become friends with Trey Parker and Rick Rider. She also had a boyfriend, Alex Brock which she date for 6 months. She also miss her friends while she hang with Alex. During the night, she and Rick talk outside ever though they lived next door until she left with Alex. As few week passed, she got a job and was about to head home until she saw Rick and was surprise that he got her a dozen of roses. She wonder why Rick was so nice to her until Rick told her nothing. So, she left until she was attacked by tungs until Dragonfly came and save her. Before he left, they share a kiss and watch him, leaving in the rain. At the Rider's house, Rick's aunt invite her, Alex and his uncle Freddy Brock for thanksgiving. When her boyfriend left, she told Rick that she has a crush on Dragonfly, who rescued her and asks Rick when he ever asked about her. Then, Rick reflects on his own feelings and they were about to kiss until Alex enters and saw that they like each other. What she didn't know that she was kidnapped by The Nightmare when she left at the Rider's house. Few hours later, Yesenia woke up and realize that she was at the top of the building where 1,000 people is. When Dragonfly came, The Nightmare make him chose which should he save first: the girl he loves or the 1,000 people which he'll kill. When The Nightmare drop Yesenia, Dragonfly went to save her and put her to safe while he and The Nightmare fight. Then, Dragonfly save the people of Townville until The Nightmare got him and throws Dragonfly into an abandoned building where he begins to beat him. During the fight, The Nightmare tells him that he will kill Yesenia Wilson and everyone he loves. Then, Dragonfly dominates over him, forcing The Nightmare into being unmasked. At first, Freddy begs for forgiveness, but his evil personal attempts to remote-control his glider to kill Dragonfly. Then, Dragonfly avoids the attack, causing the glider to killed Freddy instead and he dies. The next day, Yesenia told Rick that she was in love with him, but Rick, feeling that he must protect her from Dragonfly's enemies, hides his true feelings and want them to be "just" friends for now. As Rick leaves, he recalls Uncle Steve's words about responsibility and accepts his new life as The Dragonfly. Behind the scene *Yesenia Wilson remind me of Yesenia Miller/Stewart, because she had 2 friends like Yesenia Miller/Stewart in the Spider-man movies. *Yesenia Wilson was the third girl who's in love with a superhero like Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy. *She was the third girl who give a hero a kiss on the lips when being saved like Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy. *She had a boyfriend in the begining until she and Alex broke up when she was in love with Rick Rider at Thankgiving. Kind of like Mary Jane Watson when she and Flash broke up at High School graduation. *The reason she almost like Nancy Holbrook is because she's afraid of The Nightmare when he kidnapped her and was afraid to died until Dragonfly save her. Category:Characters from Superhero Movie (2008) Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Daughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Smart Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:About Females Category:Brave Heroes